Alone With Cisco
by AvrilNexuKitten
Summary: (Sorry about the 'Supergirl' thing, I couldn't find the Flash in any sections ): )You and Cisco have a crush on each other and neither of you know... until Barry comes in and sets you up. Once Cisco knows he's bound to 'leave a mark' ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey this is my first reader insert and it's a Cisco Ramon x Reader! Yep! Starting off strong with The Flash! Anyways I'm going with the flow so plz don't judge. Let's get the show on the road!

Cisco Ramon x part bird!(like maleficent but you can control bird form)Reader: Cuddles in The Cortex

It was very quiet in the Cortex as you and Cisco were quietly doing your work, trying not to look at each other because you had a crush on each other and neither of you new it. Caitlin was off somewhere unknown and so was Dr. Wells. Barry and Felicity were making goo-goo eyes at each other and that meant you and Cisco were alone. Being the goofy person you are, you decided to break the very awkward ice and sing a song perfect for the moment. "Just the two of us." And in a quieter voice to mimic the song "Just the two of us." And Cisco couldn't help but smirk. "What?" You asked innocently.

"Nothing…" he said, still smirking. You went to open your laptop and it started playing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend! Hey hey you you I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!" Soon after Cisco started laughing so hard he was wheezing and crying while you were literally blushing as red as a tomato. You really were. You exed out of the tab and began your work while Cisco was still chuckling.

"Oh come on, (y/n)! Your so cute when you make a mistake and blu-" he cut himself off and realized what he said. At that very moment Barry came in and a bunch of papers flew everywhere.

"Hey guys I was won- what's going on?" You and Cisco were both blushing at this point. "Oohhhh I see. Let me help. (Y/n) likes Cisco, Cisco likes (y/n)." And with that he sped out. You both just sat there blushing and looking away. "So, you like me (y/n)?" He did his ever-so-famous eyebrow wiggling and you couldn't help but blush and hide your face. "Come here. I know what you need." You walked over and squealed when he pulled you down into his lap. "Better?" You nodded your head and pleasantly sighed when he started kissing the back of your neck as you started to dose off. At that same moment Caitlin, Felicity, and Barry walked in silently and saw them cuddling. (Y/n) was apparently asleep with Cisco kissing her neck so only Cisco saw them. He made eyes that said 'for your own good I am telling you to leave before she kills you for witnessing a very vulnerable moment', so they just silently *awe* and Caitlin snaps a quick photo for Cisco and leaves.

*time skip brought to you by pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows*

You later awoke in your bed with Cisco with a tshirt and sweatpants and realized he must have drove you home somehow without waking you up. He wakes up and kisses your neck against hoping you'll fall back asleep but you don't. A moment passes and he remembers he got you something last night on the way home. He goes into the entry way and pulls a small(ish) box out. You were standing of the other side of the room when he opens the box and pulls out a very very very sparkly locket. Once you see it bird instincts kick in and you turn into a bird, fly over, snatch the necklace out of his hands, and turns back into a human, eyes fixed on the very shiny and sparkly locket all the while Cisco is chuckling at your behavior. You open the locket and see a picture of you on the left, and a picture of him on the right. Your favorite side. "If you want to date me you can put the necklace on to show that. If not, you can keep the locket and do whatever with the pictures." You gave him a blank stare for about ten seconds before saying: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME OF COURSE IM GONNA DATE YOU YOU IDIOT!" And he chuckled then kissed you. After that he had a rampage on you r neck with his mouth and remarked how sweet the skin on your neck was.

The next day at work everyone noticed the hickeys because Cisco wouldn't let you wear anything that would cover them up. You were also wearing your know locket which distracted you so much to the point Cisco took it off you and hid it in his pocket.

The End!


	2. Archives

Hey guys I'm moving to Archives Of Our Own because this place is really complicated and it doesn't really post information about the fanfiction that I want.


End file.
